The present disclosure relates to assistive technology, and more particularly to assistive technology injecting information, extracted through information cascading, into a deliberation.
Recommendation engines make inferences on existing data to discover relationships between objects, such as users, items, products, and so on. The relationships between objects provide a degree of likeness. For example, a recommendation engines can be tasked with discovering product recommendations for a customer, to deliver dynamic personalized shopping recommendations across web, mobile and email channels. These product recommendations can be automatically generated based on the customer's unique attributes, past purchases, current and historical shopping behaviors, and business rules.
In another application, a recommendation engine can be tasked to digital analytics, recommending updates to web sites, social media channels, etc. in a combined advertisement campaign.